A Random Story (akasaku ver)
by Zaidah
Summary: Hanya cerita random tentang Sakura Haruno yang tak pernah absen menjalani hari tanpa mengusik Akashi Seijurou. Akashi sih bilangnya gak tertarik, tapi waktu Sakura ketemu mantannya, kokoro kok cenat-cenut ya?/ "Sei-kun, kamu ganteng banget sih, blasteran surga ya?"/ A failed humor fict and also cheesy weird story! Not ur taste? Don't bother to read it! #AkaSaku


_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

**A Random Story**

Hanya cerita random tentang Sakura Haruno yang tak pernah absen menjalani hari tanpa mengusik Akashi Seijurou. Akashi sih bilangnya ga tertarik, tapi waktu Sakura ketemu mantannya, kokoro kok cenat-cenut ya?/ "Sei-kun, kamu ganteng banget sih, blasteran surga ya?"

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Akashi Seijurou melahap makanannya dengan santai berusaha mengabaikan eksistensi seorang gadis musim semi yang tak pernah absen mengusiknya. Ia sudah tak paham lagi dari apa mental seorang Sakura Haruno terbuat.

Manusia normal akan kelabakan pergi saat deathglare dan ucapan pedas berisi ancaman mengalun dari bibir sang prodigy. Tapi gadis ini lain atau bahkan kelainan. Tak ada tanda-tanda mundur sedikitpun, yang ada malah semakin ngegas untuk maju. Benar-benar gadis keras kepala yang menyebalkan. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Akashi sejauh ini.

"Sei-kun," panggil Sakura ceria sambil mengaduk jus stroberinya tak beraturan. Netra emeraldnya fokus menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya.

"Hn," balas Akashi datar sedatar pikiran penganut bumi datar. Efek kebanyakan bergaul dengan Kuroko sepertinya.

Walau hanya gumaman singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas sebagai jawaban, tapi Sakura sudah senang, karena itu pertanda bahwa pemuda itu mendengarkannya.

"Sei-kun, kamu ganteng banget sih, blasteran surga ya? hehehe."

Uhuk! Sedangkan yang menjadi objek gombalan tersedak pelan dan berusaha memberi deathglare pada gadis yang malah cengengesan.

"Hoi!" seru sekelompok orang tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka, ternyata itu rombongan Kiseki no Sedai minus Murasakibara Atsushi, yang sepertinya mereka ingin bergabung makan siang.

"Boleh gabung ga? Penuh nih," ucap Aomine santai sambil mendudukkan diri padahal belum diperijinkan.

Akashi hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Aomine Daiki, pemuda bak preman ganguro itu memang terkesan urakan dan agak susah diatur, jadi harap maklum saja. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum tanda ia menyetujui dan tak keberatan.

"Wah sepertinya aku mencium bau-bau pajak jadian," goda Aomine yang sepertinya tidak menyadari aura membunuh Akashi akibat pernyataannya yang asal.

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya cengengesan lain halnya dengan Akashi yang langsung menimpali tanpa tedeng aling-aling, "Siapa yang kau maksud hah?"

"Eh, tentu saja Akashicchi dan Sakuracchi yang Aominecchi maksud -ssu," balas sang copycat Generation of Miracle, Kise Ryouta.

"Ck, kami bukan hubungan yang seperti itu," jelas Akashi berusaha meluruskan. Sedangkan Sakura hanya cuek bebek, ia yakin kok bisa menaklukan hati pemuda itu. Hanya saja saat ini Akashi terlalu tsundere, mungkin efek kebanyakan bergaul sama Midorima.

"Lalu yang seperti apa -ssu?" tanya Kise dengan tingkat kepo yang sudah maksimal. Sedangkan Midorima Shintarou dan Kuroko hanya menatap Kise sambil geleng-geleng, sepertinya sang anak ayam kuning Kiseki no Sedai baru saja menggali lubang kematiannya sendiri, karena saat ini Akashi terlihat menggeram berusaha bersabar.

"Teman," jawab pemuda emperor itu singkat.

"Eh Akashicchi kena friendzone? Kok bisa -ssu?"

Astaga. Kepo sekali si kuning tidak mengambang ini. Boleh nabok ga?

"Ryouta, sekali lagi kau menanyakan hal tidak berguna, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi," ancam Akashi dengan heterokromnya yang menatap penuh kesal ke arah Kise.

Sontak saja Kise menelan ludah gugup, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan gunting sakti ataupun latihan neraka Akashi.

"Sepertinya kita perlu berdoa supaya amal ibadah Kise bisa diterima di neraka," celetuk Aomine iseng yang langsung memicu pertengkaran antara Kise dengan sang power forward Kiseki no Sedai.

Yah dan seperti itulah rutinitas makan siang mereka, dengan Sakura yang tak pernah absen mengganggu Akashi dan Kiseki no Sedai yang tak pernah absen membuat keributan-keributan serta kekonyolan kecil.

* * *

Akashi berjalan santai di trotoar kota, ia baru saja selesai latihan basket bersama para anggota Kiseki no Sedai, dan untuk saat ini, ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki dibawah sinar keemasan senja sambil menikmati pemandangan sekitar, daripada harus naik mobil mewah menembus hiruk pikuk jalanan yang tak berubah.

Langkah Akashi cukup konstan sampai ia tiba di belokan jalan kecil, sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya pemandangan dua orang berbeda gender yang tengah berdiri berhadapan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tentu kenal siapa gadis cantik itu, Sakura Haruno, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah gadis keras kepala yang terus berusaha mendapatkan hatinya.

Sedangkan untuk sosok sang pria, ia merasa mengenalinya, dan ternyata dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, point guard dari sekolah rivalnya, Konoha Gakuen Academy. Seharusnya Akashi memilih untuk tidak peduli dan segera pergi, mengingat ia berpikir kalau dirinya tidak tertarik pada gadis itu.

Tapi kok kokoro ini rasanya cenat-cenut ya? Kakinya bahkan masih setia berdiri di tempat tanpa ada niatan melangkah. Membiarkan emperornya menatap tak suka dua orang yang berjarak tak jauh darinya. Yang entah terlibat dalam pembicaraan menegangkan apa sampai tak menyadari kehadirannya. Akashi berasa jadi Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"..."

"..."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Ck, berapa kali sih harus kubilang, aku sudah punya pacar," ucap Sakura kekeuh sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke sembarangan arah.

Iris klorofilnya membelalak beberapa saat, sepertinya Tuhan memang sedang memberkatinya, ia segera menghampiri sosok Akashi yang terdiam dan menariknya mendekat ke arah Sasuke Uchiha, sang mantan.

"Nah, ini dia kekasihku, Akashi Seijurou, iya kan sayang?" ujar Sakura sambil menatap Akashi dengan isyarat memohon agar pemuda itu mengatakan iya.

Namun, entah Akashinya yang sengaja atau mungkin memang tidak peka, pemuda itu malah dengan jujurnya berkata, "Tidak."

Oke, kubur saja Sakura di rawa-rawa, hayati lelah. Sakit ditolaknya sih ga seberapa. Tapi malunya di depan mantan itu coeg yang luar binasa.

Pernah sakit, tapi tak pernah sesakit ini. It's oke wae, neng Saku rapopo :")

"Tapi ...," Akashi menggantungkan perkataannya, menatap lurus ke arah onyx Sasuke, "Tapi, mulai detik ini juga dia adalah kekasihku dan apa yang ku mau, itu mutlak!"

Sakura tentu saja syok bukan main dan semakin bertambah saat Akashi menjatuhinya ciuman manis di depan sang mantan.

Oke, sobat ambyar, Sakura datang :)

Bruk! Sepertinya Sakura bisa pingsan dengan bahagia sekarang.

**END**

Another absurd story from meh! **I've warned ya all**. And as always, diriku yang pemalas ga check ulang, jd klo ada typo / miss mohon dimaklumi ya wkwkwk.

Dan untuk semua yang nyempetin baca fict aneh ini, terimakasih banyak. Semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan. Luv u all :")


End file.
